


Sirius' Revenge

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: When Pete and James decide to play a prank, Sirius gets revenge with the help of Remus.Oneshot/drabble





	Sirius' Revenge

James Potter and Peter Pettigrew had a favorite pastime. It was weird. It was only something they would think of doing. James would hide Peter as a rat in their other friend Sirius’ pocket. Peter would then transform back into a person and only when Sirius was least expecting it. He would force him to rip his pants.

Needless to say, Sirius was not amused by this. He didn’t stop him though. No, he had an even better idea.

Sirius would cut a slit in his pocket so that when James put Pete inside, he would of course just slide straight down in his pants to his groin. He’d not be wearing any underwear either so it would make it even worse.

It was Remus’ idea.


End file.
